CaptainSparklez
Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez) is a gameplay commentator on Youtube. His most famous gameplay series is Minecraft. Sparklez also posts gameplay of other games such as Happy Wheels, Left 4 Dead 2, Portal , and rarely Call of Duty, often playing in co-op with some of his friends. CaptainSparklez is famous for his Minecraft parodies where he changes the lyrics of a popular song to fit into the world of Minecraft. These parodies are all sung by TryHardNinja. His channel holds the record for the top 3 most viewed Minecraft videos with his parodies "TNT" with over 50 million views, Revenge with almost 100 million views, "Fallen Kingdom" with over 50 million views and "Minecraft Style" with over 30 million views (unfortunately, the video has been taken down due to copyright claims by Sony and Universal). Jordan ocasionally posts videos with his friends Adam (Seananners), Mark (AllShamNoWow), Nick (NFENvids) and other Machinima directors. He is also the fourth most subscribed gaming commentator on youtube, the first being PewDiePie, the second being The Yogscast and third being Tobygames (not counting Machinima or Rooster Teeth). He is also the 30th Most Subscribed person on YouTube after reaching 3,000,000 subscribers in the week of 02/25/13-03/03/13. History of CaptainSparklez Jordan's original channel was ProsDontTalkShit. He posted mostly Call of Duty videos and worked for Machinima. On the 23rd of July, 2010 he created his new channel CaptainSparklez due to the explicit language in his other YouTube channel, and kept with posting Call Of Duty gameplay. As Minecraft got mildy popular, Jordan posted a few Minecraft videos with SeaNanners and soon he completely switched his channel from Call of Duty to Minecraft. His first song parody TNT, posted on the Feb 26, 2011 increased his popularity greatly and earned many new subscribers. Jordan knew this song was a hit and continued to work on more. Later the song Revenge was posted and currently holds the record for the most veiwed Minecraft video with almsost 100 million views. Jordan then started his Skyblock Survival series, which saw more than 4 million views. His second most famous series, Happy Wheels soon gained popularity on his channel, advancing him to 800 thousand subscribers. Then came his Minecraft Survival Let's Play, generally appearing to be more popular among his other series. His third parody soon came along giving him the subscriber boost to almost a million. The song affiliated in this video is titled, Fallen Kingdom. Following this success, Sparklez accepted the invitation offered by the Machinima team to participate in the Survival Games, which he came 2nd in and competed in the other 3, known to be the dark horse and the one to always look out for, only ever losing to AntVenom. His popularity is still continuing to expand as of now and is currentl y working on more of his gameplay series. Personal Life Generally keeping private in regards to his personal life, little is known outside of CaptainSparklez's channel. Appearing to be his intention, additional insights concerning Jordan's personal history are somewhat vague. On the 30th of May, 2011, an interview with CaptainSparklez was held with a popular Minecraft podcast titled as, The Shaft. During their discussion, Jordan did state that after a short time experiencing being in a gaming industry (from an outside perspective), this led to him switching from chemical engineering to computer science. Explaining that he to balancing college and Youtube commentating is somewhat of a difficulty, Jordan stated that a gaming company, such as Valve, suited him the most. The discussion leads off to a topic related to CaptainSparklez's channel, his videos, the making of his videos, development maps, etc. It is revealed in many episodes that Jordan has taken gymnastics, and in the final episode of Assasin's Creep, he said he would film a video of him doing a ground-off Backflip. He joked that he would do it for a million subscribers, but immediately said he wouldn't do it for something like that, revealing why he hasn't filmed the video even though he currently has 3 million. The video may or may not have been forgotten, but apparently in some special occasion there may still be a chance. He did however perform one on stage at Minecon 2012 at his panel in which when asked by a fan to do so he quickly cleared the stage and did it in front of a large audience. Also for one of his previous 'million subscriber milestones', he showed a video in which a younger version of himself did the backflip. Minecraft Jordan has played many different Minecraft adventure maps including - *Gloria - With Mark ( Allshamnowow ) and Nick ( NFEN ). *Survival Games - With all his buddies. *Revenge Of The Gods - Also with Mark and Nick. *The Emperor Of Minopia - With Mark and Nick. *Survival Let's Play *It's Better Together - With Mark only. *Mini Hostile Rage Quit Holidays *Escape The Puzzle Master *Assassin's Creep *Cube Inc. *The Making Of "Deep Space Turtle Chase" *The Island Horror - With Tiff, Mario, Trevor and Adam. *Hardcore Parkour - With the people above and Tiff's brother, Anthony. *The Desert's Puzzle *Way Of The Warrior *Minecraft Updates *Minecraft Creations, Tutorials and Mods *Redmurk Mystery *MES Facility *Minecraft Portal *Zombie Craft *The Labyrinth Of Doommm *Songs, Speed-Art and Song Tutorials *Escapecraft 2 and 3 - Mark and Nick *Escapecraft Numero Uno *Lux Perpetua *Skyblock, Skyblock Reloaded and Skyblock 2.0 - Mark and Nick *TNT Olympics- Taylor, Seth and Etho *The Tomb of Rath *Minecraft Star Wars- Mark *Chronotide *Deja Vu *Crown Conquest- Mark *Herobrine's Mansion - Mark and Nick *Wrath of the Fallen - Mark and Nick *Respawn: The Unseen Journey - Nick Minecraft Parodies '"TNT" a Minecraft Parody of Taio Cruz's Dynamite' On the 26th of February, 2011, he released his first song, TNT, a parody of Taio Cruz's Dynamite. '"Revenge" a Minecraft Parody of Usher's DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again' Their next song came on the 19th of August, 2011, also being their most famous song at 79th place on the Youtube Top 100 Charts. The song affiliated in this parody is titled Revenge. Revenge has now passed the original Usher video in number of views. '"Fallen Kingdom" a Minecraft Parody of Coldplay's Viva La Vida' On the 1st of April, 2012, Sparklez, again, posted another parody titled, Fallen Kingdom, after a few days of absence without posting any videos. The original song is Viva La Vida, by Coldplay. '"Minecraft Style" a Minecraft Parody of PSY's Gangnam Style' On October 21st, Sparklez posted the fourth song; Minecraft Style, which as you can guess, is a parody of Gangnam Style. Sadly, Sony and Universal has reinstated their copyright claim and has blocked it from being viewed in almost all countries. CaptainSparklez said, "I'll be seeking legal consultation to determine whether or not it's worth my while to continue fighting it. Until then... bummer." Harlem Shake v. Minecraft Is a response to Harlem Shake By Baauer and was animated by Jordan. It was uploaded on Feb 14, 2013. Survival Games Captainsparklez volunteered as tribute on the 17th of April, 2012 with some of his buddies. When it started, he made a mad dash to the chest he found in the earlier game where the server got haywired. He noticed Luclin about after he got the contents in the chest and killed him. Shortly after, he killed Ihascupquake followed by Chimneyswift on the second day. He encountered his killer, Antvenom, twice in the games. The first encounter was not that much of a battle. He was chasing Sly and ended up getting distracted by dying mooshrooms (spawned by TheSyndicateProject SynHd). He walked up a steep hill and saw Antvenom. Seeing that venom had armour, sparklez backed off and fell down a cliff. His second encounter was much more hectic. He saw Antvenom coming through the forest and jumped off a cliff. Venom then proceeded to shoot sparklez with his bow and arrow. His shot worked and hit sparklez back into a lavafall. By then Sparklez's health receeded to 5. Sparklez threw his potion of harming. The first shot worked but the second fell into the water. Venom hit him with a diamond sword and eventually killed him. The second game was worse for Sparklez. He immediately got hunted down by team bomb squad, composed of Seamus, Sly, ImmortalHD and Syndicate. He lost them but got lost himself. He found a chest with a golden sword and a raw porkchop. He then met a skeleton who shot him off the building. Sparklez repositioned himself to fall back into the building but by then, he had two hearts left. After a long wait on his building, he saw AntVenom chasing down Seamus towards his direction. He tried to parkour to a nearby bookshelf but failed, fell and died. The game's video was posted on YouTube with the title of "The Unfortunate Tale of CaptainSparklez". The third and fourth game was probably very embarrassing for CaptainSparklez, as he didn't even post the video on YouTube. However, his fans easily found out what had happened via other people's videos, such as AntVenom's. A few minutes after the grace period ended, Sparklez was ambushed by Slamacow inside a building and became first one to die. After those defeats, Captainsparklez has been training on his friend's server along with him. All of that work partially paid off in the 5th survival games. At the start of round one, he had difficulty finding chests and had little gear. However because of HuskyMudkip placing his useless armor in a chest Captainsparklez found, he was geared for the death match. In the deathmatch, with a disadvantage, Captainsparklez was able to triumph over the trubutes. The second round is a co-op round and played with his friend, xRpMx13. Midway during the round, xRpMx13 was later killed by JollyajaX leaving Captainsparklez by himself. Mid death match, Captainsparklez was getting overpowered by BajanCanadian and NoochM who just teamed. Though putting up a tough fight, CaptainSparklez was killed ending up in 3rd place. Deep Space Turtle Chase On 15th October 2011, Captainsparklez released what seemed like months and months of hard work a custom map onto the forums and called it Deep Space Turtle Chase. There were traps all over the place and puzzles and trap that worked like punishment systems and redstone mania. He did a bit of a play through on his channel too. He did half of the work by giving ideas and the Voxelbox team including Ridgedog and Deamon from the Noxcrew Gameshow created them. 9 episodes were shown on his channel about him building some parts of the adventure map especially the art of terraforming. Survival Let's Play The Journey Of Plural Heroes began on Febuary 4th, 2012 when Sparklez decided to do a "Let's Play" once and for all since many people loved to watch those like the one by the Yogscast. Within a month, the Let's Play series became a very popular part of his channel. On the sixth episode, one of CaptainSparklez's most famous characters was introduced- Jerry The Slime. Eventually, Jerry despawned and Sparklez built a memorial on his tree which he later called 'Jerry's Tree'. There was another slime called Ben, but he was stuck at the bottom of a ravine so Sparklez was forced to kill him. Then on episode 28, Sparklez created Evil Kenevil, his trusty Iron Golem. His 500th video featured the Minecraft pimps re-designing Jerry's Tree into something like the Home Tree from Avatar. On episode 29, the next character was introduced called "Mine Sheep", a sheep down in CaptainSparklez's mine. Mine Sheep returned on episode 33, the same episode where Sparklez implemented the face-cam. He ended the first season when he defeated the Ender Dragon in episode 39. 'Season two -Modded Survival' Season 2 began on November 3rd, this time including mods Jordan has installed for more added content. The mods included: *Divine RPG which includes 75 new bosses/mobs, 7 new dimensions, and countless new blocks and other items. *Tale of Kingdoms which lets you take control of your own kingdom, letting you build structures, recruit allies and destroy enemy camps. *Team Fortress 2 Teleporter mod which was removed due to the teleporters causing some kind of trouble in the nether. He now uses command blocks. *Not Enough Items which is similar to Too Many items, only it includes the crafting recipes of all craftable items. *The Pet Bat mod which allowed Sparklez to express his love of bats by keeping them as pets. *The Jerry Mod which adds the Slime and Jerry tiers of armor and weapons. *BiblioCraft (though he has not yet used this mod, only mentioned that he installed it), which adds many new aesthetic features like display cases, armor stands, and shelves. Captainsparklez Survival Let's Play Episode 1-''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXVPB6z7vbs '''CaptainSparklez Modded Survival Let's Play Episode 1- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiD9rW5f7dw CaptainSparklez's Mob Friends in His Entire Series: -Jerry the Slime (Status: Despawned) -Ben the Slime (Status: Dead, Killed by CaptainSparklez) -Evil Kenevil the Iron Golem (Status: Vanished off the face of Minecraftia, likely killed by a Divine RPG mob) -Mine Sheep (Status: Unknown, probably dead) -Jerry's Army (Status: Dead, Abandoned by CaptainSparklez and drowned) -Gary the Bat (Status: Alive) -Einstein the Pig (Status: Alive) -Mary the Bunny (Status: Alive, currently faceless) -Cary the Cat (Status: Alive) -Larry the Moon Wolf (Status: Azurite counterpart alive (Captainsparklez said he may respawn him but never did), Fell off Jerry's Tree) -Jerry's Army 2 (Status: Most of them alive) Notes Due to the copyright claims on Minecraft Style, Jordan has decided to only do original music from now on despite popular request to stick with parodies.